Deja Vu Deja Vu?
by Gate-Traveller16
Summary: The same thing is happening again. But It's different
1. Chapter 1

**Deja Vu Deja Vu?**

**Rating: K**

**Spoilers: Windows Of Opportunity, after season 8**

**Summary: Jack is thinking, "The same thing as before but It was different then the first"**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of Stargate.**

**A/N: This is sometime after season 8. Reviews will help. I just had to get this down. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. I'm planning to make different views of this.**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I am back working in Cheyenne Mountain. I can't believe that I left going through the Stargate but now I'm happy I'm back. I am just looking at the Stargate thinking of all the memories while sipping at my coffee. Not thinking of work (like mission reports, science papers) because working for 24 hours straight. Fell asleep at her computer (again!) and Cameron had to wake me up. I really needed a break for a bit. But feeling as tired as ever and wanted to go to her rest quarters when two unexpected guest came. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around. "Hi sir-ss." I said in a shock. **When did they get here?**

"Hey Carter." Jack told while waving a hand at her.

"You don't have to call me that any more Sam, I'm retired remember?" Retired General Hammond replied.

"Sorry si-George. Old habits die-hard." I replied. I gave Hammond a hug. "When did you guys get here? Why are both of you here? Do we have a meeting that is important?."

Jack said confused. "Too many questions. One at a time please Carter?"

"Sorry sir. So when did you get here?" I asked.

"About half an hour ago. We were just walking and talking around the base right George?" Jack said reassuring.

"Right son." George answered.

"Next question, why are you both here?" I questioned.

"Well since I'm retired, I wanted to see the Stargate and base one last time and the president granted me that." George answered.

"I had a meeting at Peterson and I was in the area, so I decided to drop on in. I met George where I had lunch at." Replied Jack.

I said curiously."Where was that?"

"Saltgrass Steak House." Jack told. "There steaks are good."

"They were." Hammond agreed.

"Last question, Do we have a meeting that is important?" I wondered. **I sure hope not.**

O'Neill chuckled sarcastically. "Of course we do Carter."

I frown. **Is he being sarcastic? I hope so. Or else this day is even worst. **He raised an eye brow. "Well..." The general asked.

"Okay sir." I sad sadly.

"I'm joking Carter. Get a joke?" Jack questioned.

"I thought so." I whispered. **Seriously, is he doing this on purpose so the rumour chain will spread and get me really annoyed.**

It was silent for a moment but I broke the silent. "When are you leaving sir and George?"

"Thought that was the last question back there but I'm leaving very soon. I got to go to Washington for another meeting." Jack explained.

"And you George?" I wondered.

"I can go back when I want but I'm going to leave soon." George said kind of the same answer as Jack.

"Okay. Well..." I stopped to take a sip of my coffee. "Have a fun time."

"Thanks Carter." Jack replied. But just as he was going to leave, he randomly kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him. He dipped me down lower and deepen the kiss. I responded immediately. Hammond's face was priceless. I could hear people cheering and clapping in the background. He brought me back me up. "Now you have a memory of this." Jack told.

I hummed. **Wait, did he just say I now have a memory of this?** "Wait, did you just say I now have a memory of this? You've done this before?" I asked suddenly.

"Bye Sam." Jack took off.

"Come back here Jack." I ran after him. George face was in shocked but then smiled. They are now finally happy.

* * *

**I'm planning on making three chapters so stay tuned to this. Reviews could help. Saltgrass Steak House is a real place where you can eat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deja Vu Deja Vu?**

**Chapter 2**

**Rating: K**

**Spoilers: Same as last chapter. Atlantis in general.**

**Summary: Same as last chapter.**

**Disclaimers: Same as last chapter.**

**A/N: I think we should do Jack's POV for this chapter. Lines are a little different at parts. Let's see what Jack thinks.**

**Jack's POV**

* * *

I'm walking with General Hammond. Well retired General Hammond. **He's so he can retired. I can't because the president wouldn't let me. Also** **I can't really understand what he's saying. Well it's more like I'm not listening. The last thing I heard was let's walk around** **the base and I'll tell you something about... That's where I stopped listening. **I wasn't paying attention but I knocked into Daniel. I knew that I crashed into Daniel because of all the other times I've crashed into Daniel when I wasn't paying attention he had something in this hands like paper and his glasses came off and broke against the floor. "I'm sorry Daniel. Here, let me help you up." I felt sorry for a second, but then didn't knowing he probably thought it was me anyways.

"Jack. Hi, didn't know you we're coming." Daniel explained.

I replied. "I know. No one did." **Daniel thought Sam knew or something and didn't tell him but I didn't even tell her.**

"Oh. What are you doing here anyways?" Daniel asked.

"Well Daniel, I was just in a meeting in Peterson and I was in the area, so I decided to drop in. Why, should I've not dropped by in the first place?" I said curiously.

Daniel answered. "No. We haven't seen each other since we went fishing at your cabin. It's good to see you again and not bored from all the paperwork and meetings." **He knew he was making me mad and it was.**

"It's okay. I'm a bit bored of it but it's okay. Well also how are you? Since ya know you didn't get to go to Atlantis." I was lying. **Hope that made him mad. **

"I'm good. Atlantis would have been good but Sg-1 is good too." **Where's Hammond? I was with him. Does he know I stopped to talk to Daniel? Hope he realizes.**

"That's nice. Well I better go Daniel, see you later."

"Bye."

**Let's go find the general before he crashes into something or someone. **I found the general about to hit a wall. "George!" I yelled at him. He turned around.

"Yes." Hammond responded.

"You almost crashed into the wall." I claimed. He turns around. He saw the wall right in front of him.

"Thanks for telling me." George said thankfully.

"Now let's go to the Stargate for your last time."I explained.

"Sure thing Jack."George told. We both walked to the Control Room. I saw Sam. **How should I greet her. Honey? I remember the last time I did that. Couch. Also if I did that at work. I would be killed. But not literally. How about just Carter. But let's do that Deja Vu moment from back then. **She isn't paying attention. I tapped her shoulder.

"Hi sir-sss." Sam said in shock.

"Hey Carter." I told while waving a hand at her.

"You don't have to call me that any more Sam, I'm retired remember?" Retired General Hammond replied.

"Sorry si-George. Old habits die-hard." Sam replied. Sam gave Hammond a hug.** I wish that was me getting a hug.** "When did you guys get here? Why are both of you here? Do we have a meeting that is important?."

I said confused. "Too many questions. One at a time please Carter?"

"Sorry sir. So when did you get here?" Sam asked.

"About half an hour were just walking and talking around the base right George?" I said reassuring.

"Right son." George answered.

"Next question, why are you both here?" Sam questioned.

"Well since I'm retired, I wanted to see the Stargate and base one last time and the president granted me that." George answered.

"I had a meeting at Peterson and I was in the area, so I decided to drop on in. I met George where I had lunch at." Replied me.

Sam said curiously."Where was that?"

"Saltgrass Steak House." I told. "There steaks are good."** The steaks we're delicious. Better than O'Malley's**

"They were." Hammond agreed.

"Last question, Do we have an important meeting?" Sam wondered.

I chuckled sarcastically. "Of course we do Carter." **I want to get her mad. Her face is hilarious when she's mad.**

Sam frown. **She is actually buying it. I thought she learned my sarcasm a long time ago. **I raised an eye brow. "Well..." I asked.

"Okay sir." I sad sadly. **She bought it.**

"I'm joking Carter. Get a joke?" I questioned.

"I thought so." Sam whispered.

It was silent for a moment but Sam broke the silents. "When are you leaving sir and George?"

"Thought that was the last question back there but I'm leaving very soon. I got to go to Washington for another meeting." I explained. **Wonder why.**

"And you George?" Sam wondered.

"I can go back when I want but I'm going to leave soon." George said kind of the same answer as I did.

"Okay. Well..." Sam stopped to take a sip of my coffee. "Have a fun time."

"Thanks Carter." I replied. **Plan will be in action now.** But just as I was going to leave, I kissed Sam. **All part of the plan.** I wrapped my arms around her waist. I dipped her down lower and deepen the kiss. Changing my hand place to one hand on waist and other on her side. . Hammond's face was priceless. I could hear people cheering and clapping in the background. I brought Sam back up. "Now you have a memory of this." I told.** Wait, I didn't mean to say that. Uh Oh.**

She hummed."Wait, did you just say I now have a memory of this? You've done this before?" Carter asked suddenly.

"Bye Sam." I took off. **Let's hope she doesn't catch me.**

"Come back here Jack." Samantha ran after me. George face was in shocked but then smiled. They are now finally happy.

* * *

**Last chapter is coming up unless you guys can figure out another person's POV. Hope you've enjoy this chapter. I did decide to add on the beginning with Daniel. Hope you enjoyed this version like the last. ****Reviews are always welcome.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rating: K**

**Spoilers: Same as 1st chapter.**

**Disclaimers: Same as 1st chapter.**

**Summary: Same as 1st chapter.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter =( .It's going to be a Hammond POV. I really didn't know who else I could have used. But this is it. Hope you have enjoyed all the chapters. Thank you Loonaticslover13 for editing it. (betaing I don't know).  
**

**George POV**

I'm walking with Jack O'Neill. **I'm finally retired. It's good that I'm retired.** "Well Jack, Let's walk around the base and I'll tell you something about what I've done during this retirement. I seen my grandchildren. You've met them before. We went to Vegas for a 3 days. It was good there. I went to Red Rock Canyon. We were there for two days and then shopping for the last day. It was good there." I told. That's when Jack crashed into Daniel. I didn't know that so I kept walking still talking. "We went to the beach for a lot of the summer. Did some reading." Still talking to myself.

But then, a tech came pass me and asked me a silly question. "Who are you talking to sir?"

"General O'Neill. We're walking around the base." I responded.

"Where is he sir?" The tech questioned

"He's right beside me. Come on, let's go Jack." I told. I walked away with "Jack". The tech scratched his head. Then continued to his destination. I continued talking with "Jack". Not paying attention to my surroundings.

Just then, came Jack and yelled at me. "George!" I turned around. There was Jack. **Who was I talking to just then? Man I probably looked like an idiot.**

"Yes?" I responded.

"You almost crashed into the wall." Jack claimed. I turned around again. I saw the wall right in front of me.

"Thanks for telling me." I said thankfully.** I was that close to crashing. Good thing Jack showed up when he did.**

"Now let's go to the Stargate for your last time."Jack explained.

"Sure thing Jack."I told. We both walked to the Control Room. I saw Sam.I wanted to say something but Jack put his hand in front of me. So I stood there. I figured out** s**he isn't paying attention. Jack tapped her shoulder.

"Hi sir-sss." Sam said in shock.

"Hey Carter." Jack told while waving a hand at her.

"You don't have to call me that any more Sam, I'm retired remember?" I replied.

"Sorry si-George. Old habits die-hard." Sam replied. Sam gave me a hug. "When did you guys get here? Why are both of you here? Do we have an important meeting?."

Jack said confused. "Too many questions. One at a time please Carter?"

"Sorry sir. So when did you get here?" Sam asked.

"About half an hour were just walking and talking around the base right George?" Jack said reassuring.

"Right you are son." I answered. **I still call people son even though they aren't and I'm retired, I should call them by their real name.**

"Next question, why are you both here?" Sam questioned.

"Well since I'm retired, I wanted to see the Stargate and base one last time and the president granted me that." I answered. **The Stargate is still how I remember it.**

"I had a meeting at Peterson and I was in the area, so I decided to drop on in. I met George where I had lunch at." Replied Jack.

Sam said curiously."Where was that?"

"Saltgrass Steak House." Jack told. "There steaks are good."

"They were." I agreed. **I didn't call him son. Getting used to it now.**

"Last question, Do we have an important meeting?" Sam wondered.

Jack chuckled sarcastically. "Of course we do Carter." **What's he talking about. I didn't know this.**

Sam frown. **Is it true? **Jack raised an eye brow. "Well..." O'Neill asked.

"Okay sir." Sam sad sadly. **I will leave if there is a meeting right away.**

"I'm joking Carter. Get a joke?" Jack questioned. **Wow. He was joking. I bought it? Man he's good.**

"I thought so." Sam whispered.

It was silent for a moment but Sam broke the silents. "When are you leaving sir and George?"

"Thought that was the last question back there but I'm leaving very soon. I got to go to Washington for another meeting." Jack explained.

"And you George?" Sam wondered.

"I can go back when I want but I'm going to leave soon." I said kind of the same answer as jack did.

"Okay. Well..." Sam stopped to take a sip of my coffee. "Have a fun time."

"Thanks Carter." Jack replied. But just as he was going to leave, he kissed Sam. Sam dropped her coffee mug. I let it spill. Jack dipped her down lower and deepen the kiss. **What? What's happening. Is this real? Am I dreaming?** My eyes widen and mouth dropped. **I know I shouldn't but I'm really surprised. Well not really. I just didn't expect it.** everyone was cheering and clapping but me. Jack brought Sam back up. "Now you have a memory of this." Jack told. **He did this before? When was this. I don't remember this happening before.**

She hummed."Wait, did you just say I now have a memory of this? You've done this before?" Carter asked suddenly.

"Bye Sam." Jack took off.

"Come back here Jack." Samantha ran after me. My face was in shocked but then I smiled. They are now finally happy.

* * *

**I'm done. Thank you for all you reading this. I hoped you all enjoyed my story=) .**


End file.
